OTP -Destiel drabbles
by moridash
Summary: all drabbles based on ideas from :) just short fluffy cute things, reviews are appreciated :)
1. OTP-1

_**hey guys! sooo, all these drabbles shall be inspired by this wonderful blog on Tumblr- (imagineyourOTp) :) please review and enjoy! also I know that "cas's" is probably not right but hey, leave me alone.**_

* * *

-Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time because Person A accidently throws a ball at Person B's head

-high school AU, destiel:

Castiel rubbed the back of his head, the pain wasn't that bad, he just didn't expect to have a ball thrown at him his first day. "Hey man I'm sorry! You ok?" Castiel turned around to find the most attractive guy Castiel had ever seen standing right In front of him. "I...I'm fine, thank you" the guy breathed but didn't take his eyes away from Castiel's. "I'm dean, sorry for your head" Castiel couldn't help but smile and shake dean's outstretched hand. "Castiel, its forgotten". Dean grinned and licked his lips. "First day huh?" Castiel looked down, "that obvious?" dean laughed which made Castiel smile against his will. "How about I show you around huh? No offence but you look like you could use a friend" Castiel bit his lip then smiled. "Thank you dean, I would like that very much".


	2. OTP-2

**_Hey guys! again, _**

**_please review and let me know what you think :)_**

* * *

-Imagine your OTP having a tickle fight that ends up in a kiss

-fallen cas, destiel:

They had tried to watch the movie, they really did, but ever since dean found that one spot, they never seemed to just sit and watch a film any more. Dean loved the sounds that cas made when he got to that spot, despite his protests which dean knew were false. "dean can we please watch the movie this time" dean watched as Castiel set the bowl of popcorn between them, one half resting on dean's leg while the other half rested on Castiel, tickling would mean spilling the popcorn…dean could live with that. "Come on cas, you love it really" Castiel chewed his lip as he started the film. "Dean I really want to watch this film" dean swallowed and sighed. "Fine" cas shook his head and rested it on dean's shoulder.

After about 20 minutes the popcorn was almost finished and dean really wanted to tickle cas, it was a thing of theirs, as they didn't like many films and being in contact with each other was must, plus Castiel had never been ticklish, he liked the sensation of it. "That's it" dean growled. Before Castiel could do anything he was on the floor squirming under dean. "Dean…d…dean stop it!" cas managed between his insane giggling. "Nah cas, I think you like it" cas was a helpless writhing mess as dean hovered over him, his fingers poking gently along Castiel's ribs. "D…dean" dean smiled as cas could barely get out a name. Dean lent down and kissed cas gently as he stopped the tickling. "I think we spilt the popcorn" dean whispered against Castiel's lips. Cas licked his lips and sighed. "I don't care" he growled before attacking dean's mouth hungrily.


	3. OTP-3

_**hey guys!, **_

_**please review and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

-Imagine your OTP as older children/teenagers. They are at a playground, and person A is hanging upside-down from the monkey bars, and person B walks right up to them and kisses them, nearly making them fall down in surprise.

- around 15/16 yr old, destiel

-Castiel had finally plucked up the courage to do this, after a talk with his family. There dean was, in quite an odd position. He was hanging upside down from the equipment called 'monkey bars'. Castiel sighed and entered the park dean was in, his brother and god father with him. Castiel stormed over to dean, determination radiating off him. Bobby and Sam noticed dean's best friend walking up to them before dean did. "Hey cas" Sam said as Castiel got close enough to hear. Castiel didn't want to be rude but if he spoke to Sam his confidence would falter.

So ignoring Sam and bobby Castiel walked up to dean who had his eyes closed, his shirt was tucked in so it wouldn't fall down. Castiel knelt down swiftly so he was to dean's height, their lips inches apart. "Hello dean" cas managed to growl just before he pressed his lisp to dean's. But as quick as it begun Castiel pulled away and tried not to grin as he walked away, bobby and Sam just staring while dean managed to grab the bar before falling off in shock.


	4. OTP-4

**_hey guys, _**

**_please review and let me know if you like it or not :)_**

* * *

-Imagine Person A grabbing Person B's hand to lead them to the bedroom for some lovemaking. Person A accidentally runs into a wall and hurts their head. Person B instantly aids them with an ice pack and they spend the night cuddling. Person A occasionally teases Person B with the cold ice pack.

-destiel, fallen cas? (if it seems like it whatever :) )

Dean got through the door, cas's hand in his when he heard a sound. Turning around dean noticed Castiel hadn't followed him through the door, "cas!" he called as he stepped back through the door, and there was Castiel. On the floor rubbing his forehead and nose. "dude what happened?" Castiel looked very pissed as he kept rubbing his face and looking at the wall like he wanted to smite it into oblivion. "I walked into the wall" he grumbled, his hair flopping just above his eyes. Dean dragged Castiel into their kitchen and handed him an ice pack which was straight from the freezer. Castiel hissed as he pressed the ice cold pack to his forehead and upper nose. "don't laugh at me" cas muttered form under the ice pack as he sat up on the counter, dean in between his legs with his hands on cas's legs.

"it is a little funny cas" Castiel pouted as he lifted the ice pack off his face. "I ruined tonight didn't I?" dean frowned and then lifted his hands to cup Castiel's face gently. "cas, I don't care what we do; just as long I get to do it with you, ok? Besides, we would have had to be quick as Sam should be back soon." Cas smiled slightly as he pushed dean away so he could get down. "couch and TV?" dean smiled and took cas's free hand. "you bet". Throughout the film dean would occasionally lift the ice pack from cas and hold it out of his reach before succumbing to puppy eyes and returning it, or, to be cruel. Dean would take the ice pack and pretend to use it himself when in fact he would slip it down the back of cas's top. Even though they didn't do what they intended to, they had a good night none the less.


	5. OTP-5

**_Hey guys! _**

**_please review and let me know what you think :) one persn wanted me to take off the into so let me know your thoughts on that._**

* * *

-uni AU destiel

The teacher had been rambling on the same subject for 20 minutes straight, in which time dean has given up, it wasn't going to help him so he didn't take notes. Instead he leant back far enough so that his head was resting on his boyfriend's desk. His boyfriend since high school. Castiel moved his book so he could still note down what the professor was saying while dean continued to have his head on the desk. Castiel bit his lip and continued to jot down notes despite dean staring at him and licking his lips while doing so.

Everyone else either didn't care or was busy listening so they didn't notice when dean used his hand to grab Castiel's head and pull him down for a quick kiss before the teacher turned around. Castiel breathed out heavily as dean pulled away and sat back up straight, the teacher completely oblivious to what had happened. Castiel moved his book back and smiled, now determined to play footsie under the table with dean as he started to jot down notes.


	6. OTP-6

_**Hey guys,**_

_**again please review and let me know what you think. by the way I was trying to describe this outfit**_- . /search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1607&bih=756&q=misha+collins&oq=misha+collins&gs_l=img.3..0l2j0i3j0l7.563.2187.0.2..757.2j5.7.0...0.0 ...1ac.1. ._6VyELVkZc#imgrc=1Py0OPU4eqzuUM%3A%3B_EUKLWxz3W5GdM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimages%252F33664732%252F-Misha-misha-coll ins-30865432-500-694_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fentry%252F33664732%3B500%3B694

* * *

-established destiel, fallen! CAS

"Dean, why can't I wear what I picked?" dean sighed as he discarded the clothes cas had picked for himself. "Cuz cas, they were 9 kinds of awful, now try what we picked." Dean heard a huff and the sound of fabric moving as he stood outside the changing room Castiel was in. they were all still adjusting to Castiel becoming human, today was clothing day, Castiel was sad to learn that he couldn't constantly wear his normal attire though he swore he would never stop wearing it when he could. "Dean…I don't know about this?" dean smiled and rolled his eyes. "Come on cas, you'll look great" Castiel bit his lip before opening the door and stepping out.

Dean gawped as he couldn't find words; instead he grinned and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "wow cas. You look…good" Castiel frowned before inspecting himself in the mirror. He was wearing blue jean with a black leather jacket over a grey-ish green-ish t shirt. His hair was messy and tousled as he had clearly wrestled with his clothing. He had on some boots similar to dean's but the jeans covered most of them so they looked like ordinary shoes. "I'm still not sure dean, dean? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you all right?" dean snapped out of it and swallowed. "you're getting those clothes cas, you look...awesome" dean smiled and mentally congratulated himself, he now managed to get cas in clothes that dean was contemplating ripping off Castiel, ex-angel…he was going to hell…again.


	7. OTP-7

**_Hey guys! _**

**_ya know the drill, please review and let me know what you think_**

* * *

High school AU, destiel:

Dean breathed deeply as he laid his phone down on the table, listening to Castiel come out to his parents. Castiel had pocket dialled him so he could be there right afterwards. "mum, dad…I have been trying to find a way to tell you guys this for a while but...I'm ready now...I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, his name is dean Winchester and nothing you can say or do can change what I have just told you" dean held his breath as he listened for cas's parents reaction. "Castiel! I hope this is some kind of joke!" his mother insisted, his father even worse "Castiel, god will punish you for your unnatural sins, atone and pray he forgives you!" Castiel breathed deeply. "who are you to say it Is unnatural, god made me this way! I love dean, he is good and I love him, there is nothing wrong with that!" dean heard Castiel storm up the stairs before speaking on the phone.

"dean" dean breathed and spoke in a comforting way. "I'm here cas" Castiel was crying now "c…can I...s…stay with you for a bit?" dean breathed deeply "of course cas, its ok you're gonna be fine, I'll come and get you" Castiel sniffed and nodded before ending the call and starting to pack. Dean pulled up and got out and watched as Castiel stormed out, coat done up and back pack on. "hey cas" dean murmured as Castiel ran into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "it will be ok baby, you'll be fine, come on let's get you to mine, my mum is making up a bed for you in my room. Castiel gripped dean tighter and whispered thank you as he held on a little longer. Dean smiled and hugged back. "of course cas"


	8. OTP-8

_**Hey guys! **_

_**review and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

Established destiel:

"morning cas" dean grumbled as he rolled over and faced his angel. Castiel let his eyes flicker open, he hadn't been asleep yet merely lying comfortably with dean for the night. "good morning dean" he replied as dean yawned and nuzzled in closer to cas. "dean your hair is sticking up and parts of it is pushed over other parts" dean just made a noise which sounded like "ahum" before moving his arm around Castiel's waist so he could be closer. "dean you have to get up, Sam will not hesitate to wake you up, if I may say so, quite rudely" dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel, whose hair had also got a bit messy during the night, it was all messy and tousled, sticking up a little but only so much as to make it look utterly gorgeous.

"cas, you have bedhead too" dean mumbled as he stretched and blinked a bit. "do I?" dean smiled and used his hand to mess it up further. "aww, little angel has messy hair" cas pouted before trying to mess up dean's hair, but with it being so short it just sprung back to how it was. "ha, your hair looks cute cas; you should keep it that way." Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head before pushing dean to get up. "I think you should sort your hair out dean and get ready" dean rolled his eyes and spoke while he got up. "do you not like my hair cas?" Castiel tried to look stoic as he replied. "on the contrary dean, if you don't fix it I'm afraid we will anger Sam with us being late" dean knew cas well so he was basically saying if he didn't get ready quick they would go back to bed, (not in the sleeping way) dean winked at cas before entering the bathroom.


	9. OTP-9

**_Heys guys!_**

**_review and let me know! by the way sorry I am not very good at smut :/_**

* * *

High school AU, destiel:

Castiel watched dean as he finished his homework, having finished 5 minutes ago cas had time to watch his boyfriend intently, studying his face and getting to listen to him ramble about some president a long long time ago. Dean licked his lips and read the chapter on Lincoln over again –juts to make sure he read everything. "so cas" Castiel listened as dean told him everything he had learned. When he wanted to be dean was a genius, which made cas love him even more. Eventually castile decided dean was talking too much. Next thing dean knew he was on the ground, his wrist pinned down by Castiel who was now straddling him. "uh cas" castile shushed him and leant down to nibble at the corner of his mouth.

"there other things you can do with those lips dean" dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel who was looking very different from the normal, nerdy revered quiet shy castile dean knew. "eager are we cas?" Castiel hummed as he nibbled at dean's neck. Dean decided he loved this look on cas, while cas was distracted dean managed to flip them over and straddle and pin down Castiel the same way he had done to dean. "you sure?" dean asked in a low voice as he licked at Castiel's cheek. Cas's eyes were full of both lust and caution. Castiel breathed as dean looked him in the eye. "I'm sure" he replied, and just like that the lust took over, no caution. Castile wrapped his legs around dean's waist as dean lifted him off the ground and carried him up to his room.


	10. OTP-10

_**Hey guys! as usual,**_

_** reviews are greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

Established destiel:

Sam had got a separate room that night, after about 5 minutes of straight up passionate kissing and nibbling Castiel rolled over to get to the best part of their evening. Castiel grinned wickedly and heaved himself over onto dean, to pin him down. However Castiel was too enthusiastic and instead of landing on dean, he toppled over and landed on the floor with a thud. "cas, hey cas you ok?" Castiel moaned before clambering up with dean's help. "I'm fine, where were we?" cas grumbled as he started to move onto dean. "Woh there cas, you might fall over again" dean said in between small laughs. Cas laughed a little and leaned into dean. "So not tonight then" cas leaned in even more, burying his head in dean's neck. "Keeping you close cas, don't want you falling off again do we?" they ended up laughing and snuggling all night until they fell asleep.


	11. OTP-11

_**Hey guys! **_

_**you know the drill, read and hopefully review! by the way if any one has any short drabble ideas they would like me to write, just PM me and I will see what I can do.**_

* * *

Established destiel:

"Star wars cas, star wars" is what dean had said when Castiel had asked what they were watching earlier on. Now it was 2 hours later and dean had dropped off on Castiel's shoulder. As an angel cas didn't sleep or get tired, the film had been enjoyable, just as good as dean had said, even if dean did fall asleep half way through, he had a long week full of vamps and werewolves and temperamental ghosts. Castiel moved dean's head gently as not wake him before standing, looking down at him-dean looked so peaceful asleep, so young. Castiel glanced at the clock- 10:30- Castiel tried to be careful as he enveloped dean in his arms and started walking slowly to dean's bedroom.

Cas had not noticed but dean was now awake, being a hunter you couldn't afford to be a heavy sleeper. But dean was content and he knew he was safe with cas, so he kept his eyes closed and enjoyed being in his angel's arms. Dean felt Castiel lay him down on his bed and then a kick chaste kiss to his forehead which was so hard not to smile at. What dean was most pleased about though was that Castiel slid on the bed with him; it was a small bed so they got to be extra close to one another. "Sleep well dean" Castiel whispered before magically turning of all the lights and closing his eyes, on alert in case of danger. Dean breathed and smiled, nuzzling into cas as he turned around. It was little moments like these that made dean happy, that made him never moan about his life, because if his life wasn't as it is, he would have never met his angel.


	12. OTP-12

_**hey guys, sorry this took a while, cas is a little OOC in this,**_

_**not really sure about this but here it is :)**_

* * *

Un-established destiel:

After the 24 hour curse ended Sam went to fill up the impala while dean finished packing and not talking about it. The curse made it so dean had hallucinated his perfect partner, so Sam had locked dean up in the motel room while he dealt with the witch with bobby. Dean had assumed that Castiel kept him company because cas always seemed to know when dean was in need. However dean had realised that he was alone, he was hallucinating the whole thing scared dean, his perfect partner was apparently Castiel, his angel Castiel. After the curse dean had not breathed a word to Sam as he was trying to wrap his mind around it himself. Dean turned around to grab the last thing to pack when he bumped into Castiel. "Hello dean" dean breathed and clenched his jaw. "Hey cas" he managed. Castiel looked a little uncomfortable, he grabbed john Winchesters journal from the bed and handed it to dean.

"Thanks" dean replied as he put the last thing in the bag. "Dean...I don't mean to intrude but...I know about the curse...may I ask...who did you envision?" dean thanked god his back was turned as his breathing was heavy and his face full of terror. "I don't wanna talk about it cas" Castiel frowned and tilted his head. "Why not? Was it that…Lisa woman?" dean gritted his teeth as he spun around and spoke. "No it wasn't Lisa cas!" dean knew he was being angry for no good reason; he was just scared and confused.

"Then who was it?" dean closed his eyes and breathed. "You cas...you all right?" Castiel fought his smile as dean refused to look at him. "Good" dean looked up, confused at Castiel. "What?" dean asked, his heart hammering away. Cas smirked-that's right, smirked! - As he stepped forward. "Anyone else and I would have been...what's the word...jealous, yes that is the word" dean just stared at Castiel who was smiling now. But typical moose of a brother, Sam barged in. "oh hey cas, dean cars filled up, let's go" dean blinked and swallowed "Yeh, coming Sammy" Castiel watched them leave and then flew back to his favourite heaven, pleased with the results of the witches curse.


	13. OTP-13

**_hey guys! in this cas is a little OOC also,_**

**_i couldn't think of things that would be considered teasing so :/_**

* * *

Established destiel high school AU:

Dean hardly ever slept, amazingly he always made it through the day without dozing off but the party was late and dean couldn't help that Castiel was one hell of a pillow. Castiel sat on the left side of his legs with his feet behind him as dean was half lying down half sitting next to cas with his head on Castiel's shoulder. "Aww, look at the homos!" Raphael yelled as he rounded the corner with others following. Castiel glared at him as he clenched his jaw. "Aww, are they cuddling!?" Virgil added before he brought his drink to his lips. Crowley was watching from a far as the gang teased the two. Crowley tended to not get into this sort of stuff but he felt like he should do something, he was bi and liked the young couple, but being the person that Crowley was, he left, if he wasn't there then he wasn't involved. Castiel ducked his head as they called them names and imitated them; Castiel refrained from moving as not to disturb dean who really needed the sleep. Castiel waited them out and eventually they left, breathing heavily Castiel smiled a little and let his head rest on deans. Dean had taught him to ignore the others and he did, besides, Balthazar was his best friend and had dirt on everyone, cas also learned how to get even form dean, if the occasion called for it.


	14. OTP-14

**hey guys! Anna and Lucifer feature today!**

**please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Teen AU, strict parents established destiel:

Dean had not meant to fall asleep, really! But cuddling-yes cuddling-with Castiel was just so damn amazing dean had fallen asleep. Dean awoke to red hair and a worried expression which belonged to Anna, Castiel's older sister. "Dean, dean wake up, you need to leave before our parents find you, you know how they are, worried about their precious innocent little angel turning...not so innocent, come on" Anna yanked dean from the bed, causing Castiel to roll over but not wake up. Dean finally snapped out of it and spoke quietly. "Your parents know me and cas aren't doing that stuff yet right?" Anna smiled and nodded as she led dean down the stairs, tip toeing as they went.

"Anna?" Anna pushed dean back up the stairs a little as she stepped round the banister to see Lucifer in the doorway of the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Anna smiled and looked down. "Going for a walk, helps me think, you?" Lucifer shrugged and smiled. "Breakfast, have a nice walk, be careful" Anna rolled her eyes at her brother who returned to the kitchen. "That was close" Anna mouthed as she resumed pulling dean behind her. She quickly opened the door and shoved him through it. "Thanks Anna" dean said as she gave him his phone and jacket. Anna smiled a lazy smile and leaned against a tree. "no problem, it's fun, lying and sneaking around after you two, see ya around dean" dean smiled before speaking again "Anna wait, want me to walk you to mine and drive you back, it would be safer" Anna laughed, "oh dean, that's sweet but I will be perfectly fine, see you at school" dean watched as she walked away before turning around and heading home.


	15. OTP-15

_**Hey guys, sam and bobby in here!**_

_**please review and let me know hat you think :)**_

* * *

Established destiel:

Sam and dean and bobby had occasionally gone normal hunting over the years. This time cas was along for the ride. "You idjits actually gonna shoot an animal today?" Sam sighed as he walked with bobby, dean and cas behind them. "Bobby, you can't get kids to shoot baby dear" dean nodded "Yeh man you don't go shooting bambi!" bobby shook his head and held his gun up. "You don't shoot bambi boy. You shoot bambi's mother" after a short while still nothing. Castiel stepped forward and suddenly found himself hanging upside down by his foot, the rope quite tight. Sam and bobby smirked as dean looked around for where the trap was set up. Bobby nudged Sam and motioned to the path. Sam smirked and held his hand up. "Dean we think we saw something so we are just gonna leave you two to sort this." Sam repressed a laugh as he and bobby turned around and walked away quickly. Dean knew they had done this but he wasn't that mad not really.

"Dean Can I get down now?" Cas asked as dean turned to look at him. Dean smiled as he stepped forward and cupped Castiel's face with his hands. "Not just yet" dean murmured before slowly kissing Castiel, having full control as Castiel was upside down. The kiss was gentle and slow before dean pulled away and breathed heavily, his lips just hovering over Castiel's. "You sure you wanna come down?" dean watched as Castiel thought. "how about next time you hang upside down and get to kiss you" cas muttered as dean kissed him on cheek "come on cas" Castiel used his 'mojo' to teleport next to dean. "Kissing upside down was unusual" dean frowned at cas but smiled when Castiel finished. " we should do it more often".


	16. OTP-16

**_hey guys! sorry about the lack of updating, _**

**_as usual reviews are love and thanks to everyone who has reviewed these drabbles :)_**

* * *

Established destiel, angels are back from either death or hell J

Dean doesn't know how he, Sam and cas had managed to be tricked into this, stupid and foolish of them really, But here they were. Stuck in bobby's house playing truth or dare with some of Castiel's brothers, and they were all slightly drunk. Bobby was on hunt and had left them with a stern "don't break anything ya idjits". The angels had been drinking some special sort of alcohol so it actually had an effect on them. Cas was tipsy and leaning on dean while Sam was leaning against the back of a chair as everyone was sat on the floor. The angels Michael, Lucifer, Balthazar and Gabriel all sat against the wall across from dean, Sam and cas. "Your go deano" Gabriel said with a cheery expression as it was indeed dean's turn. Dean smiled and thought for a moment. "Truth" he replied, resting his head slightly on Castiel's as he waited for Gabriel to come up with something. "Hmm…how about…how much do you love my little brother over there?" Gabriel asked, although he was drunk, he was now serious as he glanced at Castiel who was very sleepy as he moulded into dean's side. Dean blushed ever so slightly; he glanced at cas who was clearly not listening to this.

Dean sighed and tried to form words but couldn't. Gabriel smiled and started the countdown over again, much to dean's surprise but everyone else smiled and continued as if Gabriel hadn't just let dean off the hook with a soppy embarrassing speech, if he could think of one. Afterwards dean waited till he could talk to Gabriel alone, which as it turns out wasn't difficult, Sam went to bed, Lucifer and Michael to heaven and Balthazar was almost asleep (well as asleep as an angel can be) "hey Gabe, why did you let me off earlier, with the whole cas thing?" dean managed even though he was on the brink of curling into cas and falling asleep. Gabriel who was ever drunk than before just smiled and leant against the wall. "No words deano" dean smiled and knew it was because they were all plastered but what the hell. "No words" he agreed before sleep overtook him.


	17. OTP-17

_**Hey guys! now I don't usually write this sort of thing so im not sure about it but ahh what the hell**_

_**please enjoy and review :)**_

* * *

Established destiel

Dean rolled over so he was lying next to cas, his arm around cas's shoulders. "You were...uh...eager cas" Castiel looked to side of his eyes to see dean trying not grin at him. Cas muffled a moan as he rolled over so he was curled up next to dean. "And I recall you being very submissive, not usually your style dean" dean smiled and nuzzled into Castiel's messy after sex hair. "You like having your own way I've noticed cas" Castiel mumbled something before speaking "sometimes. But sometimes being rough isn't that bad" he said with a tiny smirk that he must have learned over the years from Sam and dean. Dean closed his eyes and curved himself around cas. "I'll remember that cas". Dean mumbled before he fell into a light but peaceful sleep.


	18. OTP-18

_**Heys guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while, been working on some other stuff :3**_

_**anyhow, voila and enjoy, please review and let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

Established destiel, fallen! Cas

Sam had asked him to take some books from him, one of the books had a sheet of paper sticking out but Castiel thought nothing of it, well not until he slid his thumb across it in order to grab the books. "cas what's wrong? Dean!" Sam cried as he noticed Castiel had dropped the books and was now holding his thumb with a pained expression. Sure enough dean came in as soon as he heard Sam yelling. "cas what's wrong?" dean asked gently as invaded Castiel's personal space. (Well, to be honest weren't they always in each other's personal space?)

Castiel handed dean his thumb, there was a long but thin cut along the pale skin. Dean smiled as he let Sam look. Sam sighed and sat back down. "It's a paper cut cas, nothing major" cas frowned and pouted "it hurts" dean smiled and held his thumb up to get a better look. "Yep, these sons a bitches really do hurt, here cas" dean kissed cas's thumb gently. Castiel looked at his thumb strangle as the pain had died down with the small kiss. Dean was expecting cas to remark about how that would not help and might slow the healing down somehow but instead he smiled and hugged dean. "Thank you, it doesn't hurt anymore" dean smiled, not knowing if cas was lying or not, but dean was just enjoying the small normal happy moments they got these days.


End file.
